Un buen final
by miss strawberry
Summary: Mi inconformidad me hizo escribir esto, de echo primero hice un dibujo de Kaneki y Touka con sus hijos y de ahí surgio mi idea, un final feliz para una serie tan maravillosamente tragica y dramatica.


**No me gusto el final del manga ni del anime, así que mi disconformidad me incito a escribir esto para tener mi alma en paz, espero que lo disfruten.**

-Bienvenido de vuelta Ken Kaneki-hablaba un doctor sonriendo triunfal, el chico de ojos grises y cabello blanco miraba todo a su alrededor analizando la situación-vaya que ese investigador me la puso muy difícil, pero gracias a las células RC de Rize, no podía dejar que un ghoul tan perfecto como tu desapareciera, al fin y al cabo eres mi creación-sonría triunfal el doctor Kanou.

-Padre has logrado traer a nuestro hermano de vuelta-decían dos chicas de aspecto sobrio serio, Kaneki solo observaba.

- Todo este proceso ha tardado años para traerte de vuelta a la vida Kaneki, han pasado cosas muy interesantes, el CCG fue derribado, aún quedan investigadores vivos, pero ya no son una amenaza, los ghouls son libres de coexistir con humanos, Kaneki eres libre de volver a tu vida y terminar tus estudios, tal vez logres encontrar a una compañera, todo es posible ahora, solo no seas imprudente-sonrió el doctor.

-No hay que luchar, ni dañar a nadie, pero yo perdí todo, no tengo lugar al que pertenecer, no tengo a donde volver-hablo en tono apagado Kaneki.

La conversación siguió por un tiempo, luego las dos chicas que acompañaban al doctor le llevaron a Kaneki una bandeja con carne humana, después de todo tenía que alimentarse y él ya había aceptado ser un ghoul, las chicas no dejaban de llamarlo hermano mayor, le preguntaban cosas como si recordaba algo de su pasado, el respondió que sí y ellas lo cuestionaron a cerca de sus primeros amigos, los que lo acogieron cuando recién fue convertido en ghoul.

-Es cierto, puedo volver a Anteiku, desearía probar de nuevo el café de ahí, tengo que ir y cumplir una promesa que le hice a una amiga.

-¿Es la cafetería del distrito 20?-pregunto la que tenía su ojo derecho rojo Nashiro.

-Cierto, hemos estado ahí, es un lugar muy agradable, pareciera que el tiempo se detuvo ahí-contesto Kurona, la chica con su ojo izquierdo rojo.

Kaneki estuvo unas semanas más ahí, mientras el doctor examinaba sus niveles de resistencia, como funcionaban sus reflejos, su resistencia ante ataques de otros ghouls, Kaneki demostró ser un gran experimento, se fortaleció y al cabo de un mes él fue capaz de salir al exterior, era aún más capaz de controlar su ojo, ya no utilizaría el parche, además no le gustaba, por fin había llegado el día, se sentía emocionado, mientras se despedía de todos en el lugar.

-Ven a visitarnos hermano mayor-dijeron las otras ghouls creadas por el doctor.

-Es una promesa-respondió Kaneki con una sonrisa. Mientras caminaba por Tokyo pasó por lugares donde vivió cosas inesperadas, el lugar donde Rize lo había atacado, el callejón donde murió la madre de Hinami, hasta llegar a un café situado en un segundo piso, subió las escaleras con tranquilidad y abrió la puerta.

-Bienvenido-dijo una chica de cabello morado, que le llegaba a media espalda y con un mechón de cabello cubriendo su ojo derecho, al ver al chico no daba crédito a su visión, tenía que ser otra alucinación, hasta que el hablo.

-He vuelto, prometí que no te dejaría sola, soy yo Touka-dijo sonriendo Kaneki, la chica estaba en shock pero atino a responder abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo del chico propinándole una golpiza.

-Kaneki idiota-dijo la chica derramando unas lágrimas-te estuve esperando.

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo él y la abrazo-Touka eres muy importante para mí.

-Tú también eres muy importante para mí-dijo ella viéndolo directamente a los ojos, cunando el poco a poco se acercó a ella para darle un tierno beso en los labios, la escena era tan conmovedora hasta que…

-Oigan arriba hay cuartos por si quieren hacer eso-dijo Nishiki burlándose.

Touka lo fulmino con la mirada, todos saludaron alegremente a Kaneki, no podían creer que de verdad estaba de vuelta, Hinami lo abrazo y el noto que había crecido un poco más Touka le conto que estudiaba en la universidad, en la facultad de medicina, iba por su segundo año, el señor Yoshimura le ofreció trabajo y lugar donde quedarse mientras hacia un plan de vida, esa noche festejaron al cerrar el café, Itori llego con sus mejores bebidas, Yomo sonreía de vez en cuando, Uta y Tsukiyama, quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad para decirle a Kaneki si podría comerlo, Kaneki le respondió con un golpe.

Pasaron los años, Touka se recibió como médico, Kaneki termino sus estudios en literatura, Hinami esperaba entrar a la escuela para ser médico veterinario, el café ghoul seguía abierto y ahí se reunían todos para los acontecimientos importantes, como el nuevo empleo de Touka, cuando Kaneki obtuvo una plaza como maestro en una universidad de Tokyo, cuando Nishiki se casó con Kimi, al igual que la recepción de la boda de Touka y Kaneki, todos eran felices, luego se anunció el embarazo de Touka.

-Estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo-dijo Kaneki feliz con Touka sonrojada y apenada.

-Tendré un sobrino-decía Hinami emocionada.

-Un monstruito-dijo Nishiki, antes de ser golpeado brutalmente por Touka por llamar a su hijo así.

-Touka, recuerda que no por ser ghoul debes hacer esfuerzos, deja que Kaneki se encargue de golpear a Nishiki cuanto sea necesario-dijo Itori riendo.

Al final Touka dio a luz a un niño sano y totalmente ghoul, de cabellos negros claros y ojos violetas, lo llamaron Arata como el padre de Touka, era un niño muy travieso y alegre, le encantaba buscar gusanos, casi le causo un infarto a Kaneki cuando encontró un ciempiés, cuando el pequeño Arata tenía tres años Touka se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada de nuevo, esa vez fue una niña hermosa de cabello violeta y ojos grises como su padre, era una niña tranquila, no lloraba mucho y mantenía felices a sus padres, sus dos hijos eran lo mejor, Touka estaba segura de que había logrado vivir como ghoul y como humana, tenía una vida maravillosa, había sido difícil y duro llegar a ese final, en el que ellos vivían felices y libres, esa noche después de años y el retiro de Yoshimura, se tomaron una foto todos juntos, parecía mentira, Hinami estaba ahí y tenía un novio humano, Touka y Kaneki vivían en una residencia donde sus hijos crecerían y serian felices y sus trabajos bastaban para abastecer los gastos de la casa, la comida de la casa la abastecía Touka cuando habían cadáveres sin reclamar en el hospital ella se encargaba de llevarlos a casa y alimentar a la familia, Yomo por su parte abrió una academia donde se especializaban en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, seguía recogiendo cadáveres de las personas que se suicidaban, Nishiki se convirtió en astrónomo y viajaba por el mundo con Kimi, adoptaron a un pequeño ghoul que se había quedado sin padres, Uta hacia mascaras para toda ocasión e Itori tenía cada vez más clientela en su bar, esa sería la última vez que se reunirían en Anteiku, seguirían en contacto, pero ahora cada quién tenía su propio propósito, todos tenían un lugar en el mundo, todo era un paraíso; después de que se tomara la foto, todos comenzaron con sus despedidas, prometiendo verse algún día en casa de los Kaneki, mientras volvían a casa en su auto, Touka veía a sus hijos dormidos en los asientos traseros y volteo a ver a Kaneki.

-Ken-le llamo.

-Touka-contesto el sin dejar de ver el camino.

-¿Esto es real?-pregunto temiendo que fuera uno de sus sueños, que los últimos diez años no habían pasado y Kaneki no vivía.

-Tan real como mi amor y agradecimiento hacia ti.

-¿Agradecimiento?

-Sí, gracias a ti sobreviví en mis primeros meses como ghoul, tú me enseñaste muchas cosas y lo mejor de todo, me has dado una familia, estos hijos maravillosos, sin temor a ser separados, Touka eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo.

-Ken, gracias por volver, por no abandonarme.

-Jamás te abandonaría-le sonrió con calidez y amor.

-Te amo Ken Kaneki.

-Y yo a usted Touka Kaneki.

**Y este es mi final, después de leer el manga y ver el anime, como fue un final flotante esto es lo que yo me imagine y me hace feliz compartirlo contigo querido lector, espero que les guste, saludos :D**


End file.
